Currently, handicapped shoppers are provided with few options when it comes to shopping in most stores: ask an employee to help them out of their personal wheelchair into a generic store owned wheelchair that has a small basket welded on; place a small unstable plastic hand basket on their lap; or have assistance from an employee pushing around a cart, accompanying the individual while they shop. Whenever the handicapped shopper needs an item that is out of their reach, the shopper either need to apply excessive strain and creativity to get the item or ask someone for help. Grocery stores have hundreds of handicapped customers who lack the freedom of shopping independently. Therefore, the need for a product that will ease such tasks for handicapped shoppers.